Secrets
by TheBirds.Raven-Robin
Summary: As Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth, Nightwing and Raven must make it through one week as humans for Bruce. The only hard part: the unusually situations fate seems to throw at them. Sucky Summery
1. Chapter 1

_So I was prompted by my friend to write this story._

_This take place a few years after the show ended. Nightwing will have short hair. _

* * *

Nightwing sat in the living room watching the news on the T.V. while Raven sat on the other end reading a book. Cyborg was making dinner in the kitchen with Starfire trying to help (not a good idea) and Beast Boy trying to exchange the steak for tofu and failing. Suddenly the news disappeared and the screen was replaced by a flashing message. Someone was trying to contact them from a private server, which Nightwing recognized immediately.

"Titans, go make a patrol." He said sharply, his fist clenching around the remote.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy knew better than to argue and left right away, leaving Raven with Robin.

She looked up slowly from her book and snapped it shut; her eyes glued on the white eyes of Robin's domino mask. "Batman." She said with understanding.

Robin had found the Titans after leaving Batman's ward. The single name filled him with bitterness. He nodded and she stood. She stared at him with large, searching eyes for a moment before giving a faint nod.

Raven then walked towards the door, glancing at him over her shoulder.

After the door slid shut behind her, Nightwing ripped off his mask and pressed accept. A man filled the huge screen. He was dressed completely in black except for a yellow utility belt with a black cowl covering most of his head.

"Hello Bruce." Nightwing said stiffly.

Bruce frowned. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"I sent them out. They don't know my past except that I used to work for you. Nothing else." His bright blue eyes were narrowed with anger. "What do you want Bruce?"

Bruce took off his cowl, revealing black hair and cold, dark blue eyes. "I need Richard." He said simply.

That sent him off the edge. "No! Are you out of your mind! I swore I would never go back there and intend to keep that promise!" He ranted.

"I accept that." Bruce said, with a hint of remorse in his voice. "But, no matter what, you're still my son. And that's who I need right now. Richard Grayson."

Nightwing scowled but his anger slowly melted away. "Why?"

"I've been forced into holding an huge event in about two weeks. You've been out of the public eyes for too long. If you don't show up at this, it'll be the final straw. What rich twenty year-old goes into hiding for no apparent reason?"

Nightwing opened his mouth to speak then shut it closed. It was true. As the oldest son of one of the richest men in the world, not being seen for over a year wasn't good. "Fine." He sighed. "Anything else you should tell me?"

"Bring a date. Required" Bruce was back to his no-nonsense self.

"Easy. Starfire. She can just wear a hologram."

"No." Bruce snapped. "I've had enough experience with aliens to know she'll blow your cover with that easy mouth of hers. Plus she's too easy to recognize. She's all over the tabloids."

Nightwing scowled. "Then who am I going to bring on such short notice?"

Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment. "What about that other girl on your team? No one's ever really seen her face."

"Raven?" Nightwing scoffed. "No way. Anyway, she'd never say yes."

Bruce raised a dark eyebrow. "I though you were their leader."

Nightwing scowled.

"I expect you here in two days. No less. Goodbye Dick." Bruce signed out, leaving a frustrated man behind.

* * *

"So? What'd he want?" Cyborg asked the next morning while flipping pancakes on the stove.

Nightwing had been picking at his food and now scowled at his friend. "Nothing."

"Are you sure friend Robin?" Starfire asked, hovering near. She still used his old title as his name.

"Dude, you don't look happy. What's up?" Beast Boy spoke up.

Nightwing stood up abruptly. "I'm going to go train."

He pushed back his chair and walked stiffly up the stairs and out into the hallway.

Beast Boy turned back to his tofu breakfast. "What's shoved up his butt?" he muttered.

Raven, who had been sitting quietly on the couch with a cup of tea, stood up and glared at the changeling. "Maybe it's your annoying green head." she growled before walking up the stairs Nightwing had moments earlier.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire flew behind her.

Raven stopped and turned her head slightly.

"What is wrong with Friend Robin?"

Raven sighed and turned all the way around. "I don't know Star." She opened the door. "I'll talk with you all later." she said before gliding out.

* * *

Robin punched the bag hanging in front of him, sweat dripping down his face as he grunted. He didn't notice the empath as she appeared next to him.

"Problem?" She said, startling him.

He glanced at her before turned back to the punching bag.

"Nope."

Raven cocked her head slightly to the side, then took a step forward.

"You're feeling anger, resentment, but also a bit happiness and-" Her large eyes widened even more in surprise. "Love."

Robin swallowed then turned to Raven who was looking at him with curiosity.

"Willyoucomewithme?" He asked in a rushed tone.

"What?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Will you, uh, come with me to the benefit?"

Raven put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Nightwing?"

Nightwing let out a nervous chuckle. "I need someone to take and Starfire can't be that girl."

A smirk pulled at her lips and Nightwing blinked in surprise behind his mask. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Of course not. You are our leader and I'm supposed to do as you say. So yes, I'll come with you." She thought for one moment. "One thing though, tell me where we're going."

Nightwing pushed his hair out of eyes before answering her. "Gotham."

Raven made a little noise in the back of her throat and pulled up her hood. "Guess I should go get ready."

Before Robin could react she teleported out. 'Be thankful.' he thought. 'It could have gone a lot worse.'

* * *

_Chapter One done! Woo! Okay, review people! Oh, and again, Nightwing will have short hair. That's how I always make him. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two! Let me know what you think_

* * *

Richard Grayson sat in the backseat of a limo, nervously drumming his fingers against his leg. They were parked outside of a motel in the outskirts of Gotham to prepare and change into their counter parts.

Richard's hair fell into his face instead of gelled back and he was in an obviously expensive grey suit with a carefully pressed white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. He rubbed his face, missing the mask he always wore for the past year. Instead of a white domino mask, his bright blue eyes looked around nervously.

He pulled back his sleeve to glance at his watch.

"They've been in there for almost half an hour. What could take so long?" He asked no one.

As if on cue, the door of one of the rooms opened and two women stepped out. One was older, dark hair going down her back and dressed in a surprisingly provocative magician's outfit with fishnet leggings and long, heeled boots. Zantana grinned and tipped her top hat towards the car where she knew Richard was waiting.

Richard smiled at the sight of the hero. His old friend. He gaze then moved to the woman beside her.

Hair the darkest black Richard has ever seen fell past her shoulders. She wore a deep blue dress that hugged her slight, pale body in the right places. Her face was beautiful, with wide eyes, high cheekbones, and luscious dark red lips.

It took Richard a few moments to realize the woman was his team mate.

When she slipped into the car, he just blinked at her. Until she sighed and glared at him.

"Take a picture. It'll last long." she growled.

Richard snapped out of his trance and looked back out the window to see Zantana wave at their moving car before transporting herself away, probably to the Justice League Watch Tower.

"You're different." Richard said.

Raven smirked. "So are you."

Richard sent her a glance and she leaned back into the leather seat, crossing her arms. "I'm in my human form. Remember, I'm not all demon. I just choose that form because it helps intimidate the criminals better. Can you see them fighting me like this?"

Richard really couldn't. What her could see however, was most of them flirting with her. Johnny Rancid came to mind.

"Will this last?" he asked.

"As long as I will it to."

Richard noticed that one thing about her stayed the same. Her eyes remained the same amethyst as they were before.

The driver knocked on the window between them before rolling it down. "We're here Mr. Grayson." he said.

Richard nodded and straightened his jacket.

"Showtime." Raven muttered. Her hand went towards her throat where a necklace held a red gem. The chakra she usually wore on her forehead.

The limo slowed to a stop outside of a tall, very expensive hotel that was a crowded with paparazzi.

Richard took a deep breath to try to calm the fluttering in his chest. It had been so long since he had been a normal human. Or as normal as he could be. He looked over at Raven and squeezed her hand.

The driver had finally gotten around the car and opened the door for them. The camera flashed nearly blinded Richard as he stepped out onto the pavement. The paparazzi went crazy when Raven stepped out.

She held up a hand to shield her eyes and Richard put an arm around her waist to lead her inside, ignoring the calls of the journalists.

"Ugh," Raven groaned when they stepped inside. "How do you stand it?"

Richard grinned and momentarily tightened his grip on her waist. "You'll get used to it."

"Tim!" A voice yelled.

The pair turned to see a teenager walking towards them.

"Tim! Good to see you again." Richard smiled.

Tim finally reached them across the lobby. He had black hair and blue eyes, like Dick though his eyes were darker.

"Who's this?" Tim asked, looking towards Raven.

Richard opened his mouth, but Raven beat him to it. She held out her hand, "Rachel Roth. Nice to meet you Tim. You're Richard's brother right?"

Tim shook her hand and nodded. "One of many." he laughed. He looked back at Richard. "Dad'd waiting for you. Come on."

He led them into the dinning room where they walked to one of the tables in the back. The occupants of the table stood as they approached.

"Hey Bruce." Richard smiled stiffly when he caught sight of his father.

Bruce inclined his head slightly, his gaze flitting slightly to Raven before he sat back down.

"Rachel, meet my father Bruce, Stephanie Brown, Barbra Gordon, Cassandra Cain, and my brothers, Jason, Tim, and Damian."

Everyone smiled as their names were called with the exception of Damian, who just glared.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel gave a slight grin before Richard led her to the two empty seats at the end of the table. Richard pulled out her chair for her, for which she gave him a grateful roll of her eyes.

"So," Stephanie said. "I've never seen you around Rachel. Where're you from?"

Rachel gave a soft laugh and played with her napkin for a moment before answering. "Lets just say, somewhere far, far away."

There was a moment of silence.

"You Dickies' girl?" Jason asked, manners forgotten.

Raven's head jerked up and her eyes met with Richard's.

"Something like that." She said, voice coming out a pitch higher than normal.

In the corner of his eyes, Richard say Damian's lips curl into a cruel smile at their discomfort.

Luckily, dinner arrived. It seem that Bruce had already order for them.

Richard nodded at the server as he placed the plate in front of him. He dug in right away. Raven however just took sips from her water glass and looked around.

Richard leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Enjoying yourself?"

She turned her head to shoot him a look. "Don't patronize me." she murmured back. She glanced down the table then turned back to Richard. "Who are these people really?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that Bruce is Batman." Raven nodded. "Babs was the first Batgirl, Cass was the last one, and Steph is the current Batgirl." He smiled. "Did you know she was Robin for a few months?"

Raven laughed softly and shook her head. "No."

"And then, uh Jason's Red Hood and though he denies it, he lived in a house of detectives. Tim over there is Red Robin right now. And Damian is secretly hoping he'll die so _he _can be the next Robin."

Raven put her chin in her hand. "Interesting."

She turned away, so Richard straightened up in his chair. He noticed Babs looking at him oddly, her eyes going between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! some nice reviews. Sorry for the long wait. _

* * *

Richard stood and stretched out his sore back. Thanks to the couch he had to sleep on. It was nice and soft, but to short for his tall body.

He scowled when he remembered why he was forced to sleep there.

* * *

_Richard yawned and looked around the room. Bruce and Jason were conversing with some other rich business men while Steph, Babs, Cass, and Tim argued on something Richard couldn't pick out and Damian sat in the window perch and glared outside. Rachel looked bored as a plump, overdressed woman described her precious puppies to her in great detail._

_He smirked at the pleading glance she sent his way, aware that they were as rare as a blue moon. _

_Making his was to the two women, Richard wrapped his arm around Rachel's thin waist and hugged her towards his body. _

_"Hello Ms. Whitword." He said, grinning.  
_

_She smiled and patted his cheek. "My, my Dick. How large you've grown."_

_Richard's mouth twitched at the mention of his old nickname._

_"Yes, I have."_

_Ms. Whitword gave the pair an understanding smile. "Well, I bet you came here to steal you're lovely girlfriend."_

_Rachel made an odd smile and drowned the champagne that had been dangling loosely from her hand. Richard decided to play along and nuzzled her neck softly. He smiled smugly when he felt her freeze and tense. _

_He removed his face from her hair and looked at Ms. Whitword. "Exactly what I was hoping to do."_

_They said their goodbye's and stopped by the front desk to grab the keys to their room. _

_As they stepped into the elevator, Rachel elbowed him hard in the gut before another older couple got in with them. Richard sent them a forced smile as he discreetly messaged his stomach. _

_When the elevator opened on the 23rd floor, they stepped out and walked all the way down to the end of the hallway. Richard unlocked the door while Rachel fumed behind him. _

_The room was made up of three different rooms and was nice and large with a beautiful patio that was perfect for meditation. Unfortunately, to avoid questioning, Bruce had to order their room with one king-sized bed. _

_Rachel took one look at the bed before spinning on her heel, saying "I hope the couch is comfy."_

* * *

Richard stood in the kitchen, making himself a cup of hot coffee.

He heard a shuffling sound behind him and turned around. Raven stood there, hair messy and one strap of her nightgown was handing off her shoulder. She glared at him and turned the kettle on to boil.

"What's with the outfit?" Richard smirked.

Raven turned slowly towards him. With her black strands of hair covering her face, Richard was eerily reminded of a ghost in some horror movie.

"Your girlfriend packed my bag since I didn't have any 'normal' clothes." She made quotations around the word normal. Raven lifted the fallen strap and walked into the living room.

Richard followed her. It was amusing to push her newly exposed buttons.

"What's on the agenda today?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

Richard thought for a moment, standing by the window. "Well, there's a polo game we need to attend, and then another dinner. Though this one's more of an actual event, rather than just a regular meal."

Raven frowned. "Great."She muttered.

The whistle of the kettle broke through the air. Raven walked past Richard, trailing behind the familiar lavender and vanilla scent.

Richard stayed in the living room, gazing out the window. He heard Raven bustle around the kitchen, preparing her drink.

She walked back in and sat back down on her spot, tucking her small feet under her. She sighed and took a sip. "How long do we have to stay here again?" she asked.

"Six more days." He said, oddly somber.

There was a pregnant pause. "What's with you and Bruce?"

Richard gave her a sharp glare. "Off limits." he said simply.

Raven looked away and drank her tea.

They finished their drinks in silence. When she was done, Raven stood, put her cup in the sink, and walked back into the room.

Richard did the same and found her looking through her clothes with a horrified expression.

"What's wrong?"

Raven clenched her fists. "Starfire decided to pack some unnecessary dresses for me." she said, her voice oddly calm compared to her body language.

She held a dress to her body. It was a white, sleeveless dress that ended a few inches above her knees. It was flouncy and girly, some thing that Raven would never even look at on her own.

Richard stifled a laugh. Raven glared, then rubbed her eyes.

"It's not even the worse one. It the only one I can wear to the game." she moaned.

"I would love to see you in that." Richard said, wanting to push her even further.

Raven's lip twitched in annoyance and she stomped out.

* * *

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?" Rachel whispered while smiling.

"Once or twice." Richard put his arm around her and grinned for the cameras.

"Good."

Tim walked over to them, green shirt tucked loosely into his pants. "Hey guys. How'd you sleep?"

Richard's smile faltered and Rachel glanced at him. "Just wonderful. It was so comfortable."

She bit her lips in a failed attempt to hold back a smile. She walked off and Tim looked at his brother.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Richard just shook his head and walked away to find his seat.


End file.
